


The Favorite

by queenhomeslice



Series: Queenhomeslice's and CyanideCherub's Fic/Art Prompt Mashup [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Out, Noctis Lucis Caelum Has A Crush, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Sparring, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, noctis likes thick girls and you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You're devoted to Noctis in every way possible; but there's no way the prince--your best friend, the one you've sworn an oath to protect--could ever look at you as something more...could he?Prompt: Noctis making a move on his Crownsguard_____Art by CyanideCherub, on Tumblr as thevirtualcanvas





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo, CyanideCherub and I are back at it again with the art prompts and the stories! ;)

[Check out the art that inspired this story here!](https://thevirtualcanvas.tumblr.com/post/188081098786/another-great-time-working-with-incinc-on-a)

The late-afternoon call to train privately with Noctis came suddenly, but it was hardly a surprise—after knowing the prince for three years and being part of his Crownsguard since you were eighteen, you were used to being at the Citadel at all hours of the night and day, running drills with Gladio, more focused elemancy training with Ignis, target practice with Prompto. But secretly, as much as you loved learning different things with the other guys, one-on-one training with Noctis was your favorite. It wasn’t _just _because you had an all-consuming crush on the raven-haired royal... _ okay_, that was _probably _most of the reason, but also, you genuinely liked Noctis as a person. Had he been a regular guy at school, you still would’ve befriended both him and Prompto. The paparazzi and hordes of fangirls just knew Noctis the prince—quiet, brooding, and reluctant to attend formal and public events; but you were blessed to know Noctis the boy—video game nerd, fishing enthusiast, picky eater, passionate friend, chronic napper. The fact that you were so close with him did little to make your crush go away; in fact, it made it _worse_, because knowing all the little details about Noct and being privy to personal things that others didn’t know about? Yeah. His quirks and hobbies only added to the attraction. 

The other thing about Noctis is that he’s _stupid _hot. Like. You weren’t even aware it was possible for a person to be as attractive as he was before you laid eyes on him. You’d admired him afar in elementary and middle school, but by the time high school rolled around, he was the penultimate object of your schoolgirl fantasies. You’d been absolutely floored when he started talking to you and eating lunch with you. And now, not only as his friend but his Crownsguard, the loyalty and devotion you felt towards Noctis were on new and terrifying planes of existence. You wanted to be _with _Noctis, but ultimately, you would die for him. 

The afternoon training is pretty routine. You certainly aren’t the fastest or strongest fighter, but you are a pretty capable defense, and better with long-ranged attacks if pushed into the offensive. Ignis had spent countless hours over the last couple of years teaching you to handle various sizes of throwing knives, and these are what you are aiming at Noctis now as he warp-strikes around the large training room. There are mats on the floor, and the both of you are barefoot. Noctis is wearing loose-fitting gym shorts and a t-shirt; you’re in athletic leggings and a tank top. You used to be more self-conscious about your size, but Noctis and the others quickly made it evident that they didn’t think of you any less because of it. You still have your down days, but most of the time you feel alright, knowing that in spite of physical appearances, you are a good fighter for the kingdom of Lucis, and a good fighter for Noctis. 

You get into position and pull another knife from the Armiger—the blades are dulled on these knives, but they’re still sharp enough to pierce the skin, so you’re holding back just a little. It wouldn’t do to mortally wound the Crown Prince of Lucis in a routine sparring match. Noctis lands in a crouch on the far side of the room, and you dart forward in a burst of energy and tilt the dagger just so, flicking your wrist at the last possible second before letting go of it, to give it a deadly trick spin. Noctis sees the blade flying towards him and smirks, phasing out of existence half a second before the blade lands deep in the padded wall behind him. He reappears three seconds later, five feet to the left—but walks over to where the throwing knife is buried deep in years-old foam. He pulls it out and tosses it to you, and you grab it by the hilt in one lithe motion, tossing it up and catching it—polished wood hilt firm between chubby fingers, every time. 

“Ignis has taught you well,” Noctis pants as he runs his hands through his hair. “That would’ve gone right through me. How do you make it spin like that?” 

“Ah, trade secret,” you laugh as you catch the knife again and let it disappear into the Armiger. “Yeah, Iggy’s a good teacher. He knows what I’m good at and latched on to that pretty quickly. Gladio just likes to torture me with cardio. Five mile jogs? I cry every time,” you laugh as you reminisce about Gladio’s more physical brand of Crownsguard duty. “He’s trying to make me into a runner. Do I look like a runner, Noct? I mean, I’ll run to the donut shop and back, but that’s about it.” You chuckle as you pat your ample stomach and grin. You eat a pretty healthy diet, but you and Noctis and Prompto indulge in occasional junk food, especially when it comes to video game or movie marathons on the weekends. 

Noctis snorts as he steps closer to you and places a hand on your shoulder. You shiver involuntarily—he’s always so _warm_. You idly wonder if he runs hot everywhere. “Nah, don’t worry about him,” Noct says. “He’s just trying to keep your stamina up. But you’re doing fine. Really good, actually. I’m impressed. Today was great.” 

You nod, face flushed and sweaty, but smile a toothy grin at the prince, basking in the praise. “Yeah, thanks for texting me. I needed this more than I realized. Been kinda stressed lately. I like when it’s just me and you, y’know.” 

Noctis raises a dark eyebrow in mild curiosity. “Oh? Why’s that?” 

“Oh, uh. Well I dunno,” you chuckle nervously, eyes darting down, hand rubbing the back of your neck. “Sometimes it’s quieter? Like you don’t talk a lot, so it’s pretty easy to focus. And you’re always trying new and crazy shit, keeps me on my toes. And I guess I just...it’s easy, with you. I don’t feel as pressured for some reason. And I mean also, I really like you, so that’s kinda part of it...” You feel your face getting hot as you struggle to find the right words; when you lift your gaze back to the prince, his blue eyes are dilated almost to black, and his mouth is twisted into a half-smirk. Fuck, he’s so beautiful you almost can’t stand it. How can it ever be fair? When Noctis looks like_ that _and you feel like an amorphous blob most of the time. 

Noctis steps closer, and as he does, you instinctively take a step back, until the prince has backed you against the foam padded walls. His breathing is even and steady as he raises his left hand and places his palm flat on the wall, just a little above your head. He’s only a few inches taller than you are, but the way he carries himself and his position and title make him seem much larger than life. Now, he seems almost as tall as Ignis, dark gaze staring down at you with an almost hunger behind them. He’s wearing a shit-eating grin and his free hand comes up to your face, pointer finger and thumb gently grabbing the tip of your plush chin. 

“No...Noct?” you say quietly as you swallow the lump in your throat. “What’s...what are you doing?” 

“You know,” says Noctis lazily. “I like it when it’s just us, too. What can I say? You’ve always been my favorite Crownsguard.” 

You stare at him, unblinking, eyes threatening to get wet at his words. You’re too stunned to speak. 

Noctis strokes your chin with his thumb as he continues. “I really kinda like you too. And before you try to deflect with some bullshit like, you meant that only in a friend way, don’t bother. I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve just been waiting for you to say it out loud.” 

You start to shake your head—this _can’t _be real. “I didn’t mean to—Noct, don’t, don’t _tease _like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Your voice trails. How do you apologize to the prince for ogling him when you’re supposed to his best friend and his protector? You exhale slowly. “I should just go. I’ll...I’ll see you tomorrow.” You jerk your head from Noct’s grip, turning your body to the side—when his other hand slams on the thick padding beside your head. 

You pause, shaking, as you turn to face him again. “Noct, I...I didn’t mean to...to _look _at you like, that, y’know, I just...I...I...” 

Noctis says nothing for a long while, only stares at you, unblinking, those dark, stormy blue eyes seeing right into your soul. He’s lost his smirk, face now twisted into an unreadable expression; and only his lean body surrounding yours, and his gaze, are keeping you from trying to move again. 

Finally, he speaks. “I’m not teasing you. I’m serious. I _wanted _you to look at me,” Noctis whispers quietly. “And...and you’d think that with all of the fucking media attention I get every damn day, when there’s a front page story every time I wear a new goddamn shirt, I would want to phase out of existence entirely. But not around you.” Noctis chokes—fuck, he’s trying to hold back a sob. “I wanted you to see the _real _me, not just who people think I am, or how I’m perceived at all those stupid parties—and then we grew up and hormones...” He turns his face away, cheeks flushed pink. “I was confused by the feelings, I didn’t know what they were, and I didn’t want to scare you away...” 

“Oh--Noctis,” you sigh. “You don’t have to be confused, and there’s nothing you could do to scare me away. Ever. I love being your friend, and I love being your Crownsguard. I like that I’m good at something for you.” 

“That’s just it,” Noctis mutters. “I want you to be _more _than just a friend or someone on my dad’s payroll.” 

You smile at him despite the sadness in your eyes. “Oh, Noct, I...it’s a wonderful dream, to be with you, and trust me...I’ve thought about it a lot. But I...I’m not royalty, or nobility—and anyway, even if I were, I’m not pretty enough to be on your arm like that. You deserve someone so much better than me.” 

Noct’s nostrils flare as he gasps sharply, “But I don’t _want _anyone else! I want you! You’re beautiful, and you’re...fuck, __________, you’re so _perfect.” _There are real tears at the edges of deep blue eyes, now, and he’s biting that perfectly-crafted bottom lip in emotion. 

“Noctis, please don’t cry, it’s not--” but before you can finish, the prince has pushed you back against the padded wall again, and his hard, lean body is against yours—and suddenly you can _taste _him, because Noctis is _kissing _you, and it’s everything you could ever dream of and more. 

It’s messy and passionate and so totally Noctis. You find your hands in his soft black hair, gripping hard as his tongue assaults your mouth, and you’re so overcome that you can’t help but moan softly. 

Noctis growls low in his throat and pulls away, lips kiss-swollen and slick with spit, breathing ragged and heavy. “_Fuck_,” says Noctis as he levels his gaze at you. “If you keep making noises like that...” 

You shiver. “Like what, Noct?” 

Noctis dives back at you again, and this time, you’re ready for him, wrapping your lips around his and meeting his movements with equal fervor. Somewhere in the back of your hazy mind, there’s a voice of reason telling you that this is a _bad _idea—but longing and lust and primal instinct dispose of reason rather quickly. You make another series of high-pitched whines as Noctis continues to kiss you with everything he’s got—he tastes so sweet, a little like coffee, a little like the curry he ate for dinner, a little like mint toothpaste. 

Noctis breaks the kiss, but doesn’t pull away from you completely, instead shoving his face in the soft junction of your neck and shoulder, teeth grazing fatty skin. You break out into goosebumps as you feel his hot breath on you, and then you moan like a whore in church as he _bites _you. 

_ “Noctis!” _you cry out as you grip his hair, hard, holding him in place as he sucks a bruise at the base of your neck. 

Noctis pulls away and smirks down at his handiwork, then blinks up at you through those impossibly long eyelashes. “My old bedroom, upstairs. _Now.” _

You swallow hard and nod, eyes accidentally flicking down as Noct stands to full height, and—and _oh_. Oh, Shiva’s tits, _this _is happening. Noct’s face is flushed as he exits the training room as fast as he can without warping, with you powerwalking behind him, gym bag in tow. 

The Citadel is big—and Noct doesn’t know everyone, but they all know him, and it’s one hell of a hide and seek game in order to get to the tenth floor unnoticed, but Noct knows all the secret passages and doors and faux walls and bookcases that aren’t really bookcases—and then the two of you are finally outside of a nondescript door on the quiet floor. There aren’t even any maids around, much less council members, or—gods forbid, Gladio or Ignis or _Regis_. 

Noctis holds his hand out and yanks and a black skeleton key falls into his hand, and he shoves it into the door and drags you inside, throwing the key to the floor and dead-bolting the lock as soon as you’re over the threshold. You let Noct lead you to the large canopy bed, which is adorned with black silk, from the canopy down to the sheets and decorative shams. You barely have time to take in the rest of the opulent room before Noctis is pushing you back-first onto the mattress, hovering low over your body and stroking your face. 

“You don’t know,” he manages to say—his breath is uneven now, voice finally cracking-- “you don’t know how much I’ve fantasized about this. About _you_.” 

You close your eyes and sniff back your own tears. You shake your head again. This is so impossible. This can’t be _real_. “It sounds so...” 

“So what, __________? Speak to your prince.” 

You bite back a whine as you stare at Noctis. There’s no malice in his eyes, no underlying mirth that would indicate that he’s pulling your leg. There’s no hesitation in what he’s doing with you, no atmosphere of regret. You stare at him in awe. “You really want me.” 

Noctis nods. “Yes.” 

“Noct, do you...do you _love _me?” 

Noctis tilts his head and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, slow and unhurried. Pulling away, he blushes even more and smiles. “Yeah, I...I guess I do. I love you, ___________.” 

You gulp and nod. “I love you too, so very much. And I don’t know how you’re going to make this work, but I trust you.” You flick your eyes to the space between Noct’s slender thighs—his erection has only flagged a little. “Have you...done this before?” 

Noctis nods slowly. “Last year when I turned eighteen, dad hired a...well a teacher, I guess. And she, uh. She showed me what to do.” He squints his eyes and laughs. “You know, I was so nervous at first—and then she told me that I could pretend that she was someone else, you know, role play, to make it easier. And, well... It was _your _name I was calling out while I fucked her.” 

“Oh, holy shit,” you whisper as you stare at Noctis, wide-eyed. “You’re serious.” 

Noctis nods. “Would I lie to you?” 

You shake your head. “No, Noct. Never.” 

“Do you want to...to be with me? I mean...like that?” 

You squirm on the soft down comforter, and you’ve been wet since the makeout session in the training room, but... “I want you, Noct. But no one’s ever had me,” you confess. 

Noctis groans. “Oh, _fuck_. You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you? I promise, it’s going to feel amazing.” 

You nod—you don’t doubt it. You have a small enough collection of toys that you’d used on yourself, so you knew what you liked, how to pleasure yourself, were a little familiar with the sensation of having something inside of you...but to be actually having sex with _Noctis_, of all the people in the world—to be _naked _with another person—it was admittedly a little terrifying. 

“Noct, I...” you start as you watched him sit up on his haunches and tear off his sweaty black t-shirt. The sight of Noct shirtless makes you lose all sense of rational thought, and you actually feel yourself licking your lips as you take in his lean, muscled form. 

“Hm?” Noctis cocks his head and smirks as he straddles your wide hips, grinding down, breath hitching with the friction to his groin. “What was that, ____________?” 

You tilt your head back and moan as you feel his hard length pressing against you. “Noct, Noctis, please, I...” 

“Look at me.” 

_ Shit. _He’s using _that _voice, the voice that drips with the lazy sort of authority he only uses on old fuddy-duddy council members and foreign dignitaries who don’t take him seriously. It’s the voice he speaks with in meetings with his father, and when he’s asked you to stand behind him, you’d often wondered if he would ever have any idea how wet that tone of voice made you. You look forward again, and Noctis has both of his hands on your big soft stomach. You stare at his hands. “Noct, I...I’m fat, you know.” 

Noctis shrugs. “So you’re soft where I’ve got muscle. Big deal.” 

“No, it’s not only that!” you sigh in frustration. “Listen, I have—body hair, okay, like most girls probably don’t have it, but I do—and I’m not smooth, I have cellulite...and I have stretch marks, these weird little pink and white lines all over my stomach, and I—” 

“Hey,” Noctis cuts you off with that same firm tone that goes right to the space between your thick thighs. “I don’t care, okay? I don’t care about any of that stuff. I don’t care what your body looks like. I care about _you_.” 

You have no choice but to trust your prince. You nod, and Noctis slowly climbs off of the bed to drop his pants. You sit up to watch him do so and—fuck, you can’t believe that you’re actually doing this. Noctis is damn fuckin’ beautiful, from his toes to the tips of his unruly black hair. Even his scar, which he’s self-conscious about, makes him look dignified and strong. You’re not sure where Gladio gets off calling him scrawny, because Noct is anything but. He smiles shyly as he turns back to you, kicking his pants and boxers to the side in a rumpled pile. 

“Your turn,” Noct says with a smirk. 

You swallow hard and nod, sliding off the bed. Noct stands close to you as you take off your tank top and unhook your bra, slide down your leggings and soft cotton underwear. You’re only left in your socks as you stand before the Crown Prince of Lucis, naked as the day you were born, in all of your soft, fat glory. 

“Holy shit,” says Noctis as he lifts a hand to gently trace fingers down your neck, to your chest, grazing lightly over one nipple and squeezing one heavy breast, down below to your soft expanse of stomach, ending at your plush hips. He wraps one hand around your hip and squeezes hard—and you can see his face almost light up like a kid in a candy store. “Your skin is so _soft_. And _you’re _so soft...” his voice drops to a low murmur as he steps right up to you and pulls you in for a hug. 

You sigh into Noct’s chest, placing tiny little kisses across pale skin and swirling your tongue along his collarbones. You shiver as you feel his cock throb between you, pushed into your soft body, hard and leaking and ready. 

But Noctis just seems content with a hug for now, so you indulge him, growing more comfortable by the minute as the prince holds you in his arms. You feel him kiss the top of your head and run his fingers through your hair, not seeming to care that you’re both still quite sweaty from training. 

“Are you feeling better?” you hear Noct ask quietly after some time. 

“Huh?” you raise your head and stare at the prince. “I’m...yeah, Noct. This is nice.” 

“Do you still want to be with me?” 

“Well...well, duh, Noctis. You’re like, super hot. What kind of question is _that _?” 

Noctis throws his head back and laughs, and then honest-to-gods scoops you up, bridal-style, and places you on the bed. 

“Holy shit dude, you lifted me!” 

Noctis shrugs. “You’re nothin’. You should see what Gladio makes me bench-press.” 

You stare at the prince in awe. “That’s amazing. You’re amazing. I love you. Can we have sex now?” you ramble as you scoot up on the bed, lying back on the sea of pillows. 

Noctis laughs again as he crawls over you and kisses you. “We will, princess. But first I have to make sure you’re ready for me.” 

You bite your lip and nod. _Princess_. If this is a dream, you hope you never wake up. You watch as Noctis moves down to the lower half of your body.

“Can I taste you?” Noct asks low and heavy, whispering against the inside of your thigh. 

You shiver as his lips graze your fatty, sensitive skin. “Yes, Noct, please.” 

Noctis hums in approval. “Do you wanna know what I dream about, with you?” 

You feel like your heart is about to burst. What more could Noctis possibly want? He already has you, body and soul, splayed out on the elegant bed with every inch of skin on display. “Tell me. Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” 

Noctis lifts his head from between your legs and catches your heated stare. Smirking, he continues. “I dream about you...using my title. While we’re in bed.” 

You cock your eyebrow. “But I thought you hated being called...” 

“Not when you say it.” 

Oh. _Oh_, okay. This is new. Swallowing nervously, you test the waters. “Whatever you wish, your _Highness_.” You watch in fascination as Noct’s cock jumps violently in the air as soon as you address him formally. You smile. _This is going to be fun. _“Do I please you, Highness? Am I being good for you?” 

Noctis’ nostrils flare as he inhales sharply and positions himself between your legs—and then the warm, wet sensation of his tongue is flicking your swollen clit, gently parting your folds, and pushing into your heated core. 

“_Noctis _!” You grip his soft black hair firmly as he grabs your plush hips in his calloused hands and holds you flat against the bed, tongue swirling around and inside of you, slurping down your juices. You continue to cry and babble nonsense as the prince assaults your most sensitive parts, eating you out like it’s the finest meal he’s ever had. He’s holding you down in a grip that’s probably going to bruise, but it’s an afterthought as you roll your hips against his face, orgasm hitting you like a powerful wave, leaving you shaking and crying in its aftermath.

Noctis lays on top of you as you come down from the high. You blink at him through teary eyes, and he pushes the hair back from your face, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Still with me, Princess?” 

You nod slowly and smile. 

“What is it?” 

“I just...I love you so much, Noctis. I love you because you’re _ you _. You’re so strong and beautiful, and you’re kind, and...” You sniff, closing your eyes in attempt to stop the inevitable emotional outburst. 

“You are all of that and more to me,” Noctis whispers before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “Will you let me make love to you?” 

You open your eyes again and cup the side of his face, and Noctis leans into it, like a big sleepy cat. “Take what’s yours, your Highness.” 

“Fuck. You're going to be the death of me.” Noctis moans as he sits up and gets himself into position. “Let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?” 

You nod and let the prince move your body how he needs to; he pushes your thick legs into the air and rubs the head of his cock against your dripping sex. You gulp—now that you’re up close and personal with Noct’s dick, you’re starting to worry. He’s not porn-star long, but he makes up for it in girth, and part of you wonders if it’s even going to fit all the way in. 

“Relax, Princess,” Noct mutters as he teases your entrance. “You’re already so wet for me. You’re going to feel so good.” 

“Please, Noct,” you whine, clawing at the silky sheets. 

“You know what to call me.” 

“Highness,” you breathe. “Please. Use me, take me! Whatever you need. I’m yours.” 

“Good girl,” Noctis says quietly as he grips the base of his cock and begins to push himself inside. 

You’re still relaxed and wet from your orgasm, but no toy could’ve prepared you for the way that Noctis is sliding into you, stretching you to your limit. You bite back a moan, a mix of pain and pleasure, as you flex your muscles to accommodate him. 

“Shit, Noctis,” you whine as you feel him flush against you. “Fuck, baby, you’re so big.” 

“You’re so _tight, _ ____________. Gods, you feel incredible.” Noctis looks down at you, eyes wide with lust as he rocks his hips gently forward. 

“I’m yours, Highness, _please_. Take me, please.” 

Noct lets out a long exhale and braces himself over you, catching your mouth in a heated kiss as he pulls out almost all of the way and slides back in. He moans into your hot mouth as he starts to repeat the motion. You’re already seeing stars, and your body is adjusting to him the more he moves inside of you. You continue to cry out his name as Noctis works his lean hips, thrusting in and out of you with purpose. 

“Noctis! Highness, fuck, you’re so good,” you whimper as Noct starts to speed up. 

“You were made for me,” Noctis whispers into your neck as he fucks you. “I’m your _first_, and I want to be your _only_. I want to fill you up, make you carry my heir. Show you off to the world—let them know that you’re _mine_, and no one else’s.” 

Noct’s words have you crying. You don’t doubt that he means everything that he’s saying, no matter how impossible it seems. All you can feel is him, surrounding you, giving you pleasure that you never even knew was possible. You’re wrapping your arms around him as he lays his full weight on top of you, speeding up his thrusts as he chases his own release. 

“Fill me up, Highness, _please_,” you encourage. “You feel so good...you’re incredible...I never knew it could feel like this...” 

“Fuck...!” Noctis slams himself into you one last time before his entire body shudders and you feel him pulsing hot and hard inside of you. He shivers for several long seconds before you feel him pull out. 

You feel euphoric, completely satisfied in a way that you never thought you’d feel. Noctis is a dead weight on top of you, but you don’t mind—you brush your fingers through his hair, giggling when you feel his soft lips kiss your breast. 

“That was amazing,” Noct says quietly. 

“It was,” you agree as you continue to pet his hair. 

Noctis moves and turns his head to look at you. “Does this mean that you’ll be with me?” 

You still have your reservations, but again—you trust Noctis with every part of you, including your heart. You smile at the sleepy prince. “I trust you, Noctis. And I love you. If you want me, then I’m yours. You know I could never tell you no.” 

“Mmmmmm, being the prince _does _have its perks after all,” Noctis laughs as he rolls off of you and scoops you into a warm embrace, wrapping his warm body around yours. “Besides, you know my dad already loves you.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not your father I’m worried about, Noct. It’s...y’know, your _duty _and all of that. I thought they were gonna make you marry a noble, or a princess, or...” 

“Fuck what I’m expected to do,” Noctis says firmly. “I want _you. _And the council is just gonna have to deal.” 

You nod and yawn, the training of earlier finally catching up to you, coupled with the amazing first time you’ve just shared with Noctis...you feel your eyelids get heavy, and you yawn into Noct’s chest, nuzzling between his pecs. 

“I love you,” you whisper, words slurred with fatigue as you feel yourself dozing off. 

Noctis presses a kiss to the top of your head and hugs your soft body tighter. “I love you too,” he says. “You’re my favorite, forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have a few minutes, check out this Tumblr post. And if you wanna buy me coffee, you know what the username is. <3
> 
> https://incinc.tumblr.com/post/187886205248/help-i-guess


End file.
